


Mind's Eye

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	Mind's Eye

The photo box on my closet shelf hadn’t been opened in a while, so I don’t know the first time it happened.

But I sure noticed that new photo the night I was going down memory lane. It was a snapshot of Sam and me at the beach. We were holding hands.

I stared at it, more surprised than anything else.

As the leaps continued, I’d check the box, finding new photos that revealed a different relationship between us, one I found I wanted to be real more than anything. I wanted him.

Last night, I found our wedding photo.


End file.
